


Romantique

by NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke





	Romantique

La vie était pleine de surprises.  
Chaque jour pouvait être surprenant.

Des pétales de fleurs sur le lit.  
Un bouquet de fleur le matin.

Un instant complice.  
Une petite attention.

C'était des choses simples.  
Mais Gray les aimées.

Jamais il n'aurait cru être doux,  
Si faible face à cette relation.

De connaitre cette sensation,  
D'être en couple avec lui.

Il ne regrettait pas.  
Il aimait l'autre homme.

Il aimait Loke,  
Et ses surprises.


End file.
